


Тьма, солнце и шоколадное печенье

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Не так просто взять и перестать зацикливаться. На том, что твои страдания — весь мир. Или на человеке, который показал, что это не так.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi, Lucifer (Beelzebub) & Takamiya Shinobu, Oga Tatsumi/Takamiya Shinobu
Kudos: 2





	Тьма, солнце и шоколадное печенье

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Фанонная демоническая мистика, Огу прикладываем как подорожник, ООС, бытовой флафф и мимими.
> 
> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016, беты Амь & Rin-ne, Gellaan

«Мир это не только твоя тёмная комната». Ога — второй человек, с пинка распахивающий дверь, да так, что солнце слепит и Такамия будто бы свободен.

Ога — первый человек, которому в удовольствие драться с ним и без всяких демонических сил. И когда это обнаружилось, Такамия впервые почувствовал себя действительно свободным. Правда позже он решил, что его и Люци свободный выбор — оставаться рядом друг с другом. Так долго, как они только смогут. Всегда?

А Ога... С какого-то хрена Ога ещё и тот самый, кого Такамия захотел.

Словно солнце, однажды завалившись в его тёмный мирок, тоже осталось где-то поблизости. Манить, раздражать, бесить, развиваться, становясь сильнее, сиять, жечь душу и тело.

Такамия много обдумывает молчаливую поддержку Люци, бесконечную и отвлекающую болтовню Фудзи. Из раза в раз он вновь прислушивается к своему сердцу.

Почему Такамия не мог выбрать чего полегче? Кого попроще. Наверное, ему было бы неинтересно с этими полегче и попроще. Найти же того, кто настолько возбуждает, драгоценно — Такамия не обманывается на этот счёт. Но самообладание ценит больше, а его чувства — не тело, чтобы подставлять их под удар. И вообще-то он сам привык силой своих эмоций бить мир в ответ. В данном случае... всё как-то безысходно для него.

И пока ему хватает периодических драк, долгих взглядов и дрочки в одиночестве который месяц. Такамия вообще привык к одиночеству.

О том, что его взгляды могли быть чересчур жадными, откровенными, он задумывается, когда воскресным днём на пороге обнаруживается Ога, недовольно жмущий кнопку звонка. На улице стоит ужасно жаркое лето — ради чего только покинул благостную прохладу собственного дома? За левым плечом Оги, копируя, смешно хмурит брови Вельзевул. Вроде и подрос, но по-прежнему ездит на спине своего контрактора, засранец.

— Чего пожаловал?

— Дело есть, — отрывисто кидает Ога, проходя внутрь. Снимает с себя Вельзевула, затем рубашку, утирая пот. Уточняет: — У тебя. Ко мне.

Ситуация на серьёзный лад не настраивает, ну или Такамия просто не хочет думать о дальнейшем и потому прячет своё напряжение глубже. Лучше нарочитая лень и расслабленность. Даже реагирует не сразу, всё ещё прокручивая в голове — красивая кисть, сбитые костяшки пальцев, неаккуратно подрезанные ногти, белая рубашка мятым комом быстрыми движениями проходится по шее, собирая влагу, и упирается в вырез майки. Та всё равно пропотевшая. Но что-то в этом... В какой пиздец Такамия вляпался.

Люци возникает рядом как никогда вовремя, смотрит на него слегка укоризненно, и он приходит в чувство. Кивает, решив побыть гостеприимным, и зовёт за собой на кухню.

— Не похоже, что апокалипсис, так что пойдём, у меня лимонад в холодильнике. Потом ещё раз скажешь, зачем припёрся.

На словах «в холодильнике» лицо у Оги принимает столь блаженное выражение, что вряд ли он слышит что-то после. Послушно идёт следом.

Такамия разливает кувшин с холодным и правда очень вкусным лимонадом на четверых. Ога выпивает свою кружку и половину у Вельзи, получая в ответ ворчливое «Дябубубудях!». А Вельзи точно вырос? Или это он так вежливо ругается? Его Люци как настоящая тёмная леди пьёт свою порцию лимонада маленькими глоточками и гостей не боится, рассматривая их с бесстрастным любопытством.

У самого же Такамии, кажется, с безразличными взглядами проблема. Но он с удовольствием делает последний широкий глоток из собственного стакана, облизывается. Зачем-то уточняет:  
— Добавки у меня нет.

Задумчиво покрутив гранёный стакан между пальцев, щелчком отправляет его на другой конец стола так, что тот чуть не сбивает кружку Оги. Раздаётся громкий звон. Но ладони Оги удерживают и кружку, и стакан. Уцелели, кто бы сомневался. Рядом с этим придурком рушатся целые здания и чьи-то сердца, только вот то, что он держит в руках — или кого — остаётся в порядке. Пусть то стекло, демонический ребёнок, его люди и даже бывшие враги, с которыми славно было драться, но чья смерть ему совсем не нужна.

— С посудой надо бережней обращаться. — Огу интересуют только последние капли лимонада, которые он пытается вылить себе на язык, высунув его как можно сильнее и запрокинув голову.

У Такамии ёкает сердце от предчувствия. В те доли секунд, когда что-то меняется, по спине пробегают мурашки и сила в нём концентрируется, готовая к атаке. Ладно, на самом деле они с Люци никогда не бывают расслаблены, им есть от кого ждать подвох и против кого биться. Даже если нынешние их гости пришли с миром.

Когда Ога опускает голову, отставляет кружку из правой руки и стакан из левой, — он уже серьёзен. Смотрит на Такамию, и лицо его темно. Особенно глаза. Как перед дракой, где его противник опять однозначно огребает. За что, Такамии сейчас расскажут. А солнце... солнце, наверно, это всё блики и искры, когда летишь вниз головой от его удара.

За чем бы Ога не пришёл, в расслабленность играть больше не получается. Только в уверенность и правоту. И дыхание у Такамии ровное, разве что руки, лежащие на столе, заранее сжаты в кулаки.

— Эм. Ммм... — Долгую минуту Ога мнётся со словами. Ничего не происходит. Такамия выжидает, с этим чёртовым Огой ничего и никогда не идёт по планам... Серьёзность же того постепенно сменяется рассеянной задумчивостью, и лицо наконец светлеет, будто озарённое идеей. — Так вот, о чём я. Всё ещё меня хочешь?

«Всё ещё?», он что-то упустил в своей личной жизни?

— Ты про драку? — осторожно и ласково уточняет Такамия. Если вспомнить, Ога никогда не понимал намёки на что-либо кроме очередного махача. Точнее, понимал любые намёки однозначно, и неважно, что на самом деле от него хотели. Очень удобная позиция для любителя подраться и не заморачиваться.

Так что Ога сейчас ответит: «О чём же ещё». Вместо этого он хмурится и коротко бросает:  
— Вельзи, взрослый разговор, выйди. — Поворачивается к Люци и добавляет: — Люцифер, ты тоже. Покажешь ему дом?

Люци важно кивает, встаёт со стула, берёт уже спрыгнувшего Вельзи за руку и ведёт куда-то. Видимо, на ту самую экскурсию по дому. Такамия их не останавливает, но в бешенстве: обычно Люци слушает только его.

— Это моя кухня. И моя Люцифер. Не смей ей говорить, что делать.

Ога миролюбиво поднимает ладони:  
— Твоя-твоя, мне своего Вельзи хватает.

Хотя о чём Такамия вообще. Прямо на его глазах Люци с Вельзи дружно вышли за дверь кухни, а по слухам, Огу слушается весь детсад Демонии.

Такамия вздыхает поглубже и повторяет этому идиоту, желая поскорее разобраться в ситуации и выкинуть его за порог своего дома. И, может быть, из жизни — хотя бы на пару недель или месяцев.

— Ога... Я. Тебя. Хочу. Ты имел в виду драку?

— Значит, допускаешь другие варианты? — Ога улыбается так довольно и дебильно, будто выиграл в викторину. — Я про секс.

А вот к разговорам про секс с Огой жизнь его точно не готовила. Такамия буквально ощущает короткое замыкание в мозгах, а на него всё смотрят — открыто, уверенно, ожидая ответ.

— Просишь, чтобы я разложил тебя на этом столе? Ты по адресу, только я тебе никогда ничего подобного не...

— Иди нахрен, — отмахивается, продолжает гнуть своё: — Вот сейчас за мной повторил слово в слово. Смотрел каждый раз. И тогда, на крыше ещё, сам сказал.

Такамия пытается вспомнить, что же подобного мог ляпнуть, когда пару лет назад пытался его убить.

— Ты хотел кончить, — добивает Ога.

Вот же! Слова в тот момент имели другой смысл. Куда более кровожадный. Даже если стояк... действительно был. Вспоминая, Такамия сглатывает слюну, горло сухое словно наждачка. Пожалуй, он и сейчас бы возбудился. Слова-смысл-слова... Блядь. И запомнил ведь Ога, а. По новой настигает осознание, что чёртов Ога не понимает намёков, как вообще живёт. Как он выбирает, на что реагировать, а что пропускать мимо ушей? Да некоторые ему какой год признаются, а толку-то?

Такамия трёт шею и отвечает максимально просто:  
— Ну, было дело. Я другое имел в виду. А даже если и это. Чего припёрся?

Ога пожимает плечами:  
— Я не против.

И словно солнце опять даёт ему в поддых.

Такамия не замечает, когда успевает встать, что уже перед ним глаза Оги близко-близко и эта отросшая чёлка, а под хваткой его рук частит пульс запястий. Значит, и он не так уж спокоен, как кажется.

Но всё-таки:  
— Зачем?

— Без причин? Мне надо, чтобы ты был в порядке. — Глаза у Оги тёмные, слова звучат как требование.

Такамия не задаёт следующие вопросы: «Это что, шутка?», «Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я был в порядке?», «С хера ли ты решил, что я буду в порядке?». И так ясно, большего ответа, чем сейчас, он уже не получит. Ога — чёртова загадка с тузами в рукаве.

Ну что ж, от желанного и предложенного Такамия не откажется. Он поводит плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Оги, наклоняется к нему ближе, на всякий случай крепче держа за руки.

Тот отстраняется на пару-тройку сантиметров обратно.

Ну-ну. Не против, значит, да? Не обидно, не горько. Становится легко и азартно. Такамия и его добыча — расклад привычный и известный. Так что он тянется ещё чуть-чуть вперёд и несильно кусает Огу за шею.

Ога отшатывается резко, Такамия не отпускает его рук, стол между ними какого-то чёрта идёт трещинами и с грохотом осыпается на пол. Мелькает и вместе с ударом по колену пропадает мысль, что Люци будет недовольна, ведь она сама выбирала, как обустроить кухню... В следующие несколько мгновений с треском подламывается стул, падает и катится мусорное ведро со всем содержимым, из шкафчика на них падают склянки — вроде бы специи? — откуда-то прилетает и крошится на голову открытая коробка с хлопьями. Но это всё неважно. Под его руками, ногами, в живот и по скуле, и о холодильник тоже — с ним Ога, дышит и обжигает солнечным жаром. В крови кипят азарт и возбуждение. И это взаимно, абсолютно точно. Нет никаких сложных размышлений, только солнце бьётся в руках и бьёт с каждым касанием.

Они уже на полу и разбитую губу жгут красный перец с солью, рассыпанные по волосам Оги, когда дверь не распахивается — её буквально сносит взрывной волной, подкидывает и дважды стукает Такамию по плечам, спине, ногам... Затылок ему ладонью прикрывает Ога, лежащий под ним, и от такой заботы было бы приятно, не жди их сейчас Огромная Неприятность.

В дверном проёме стоит Люци... Ну, лучше сказать Люцифер. Глаза её — бездонная тьма, волосы от бушующей силы словно наэлектризовались, и она очень-очень недовольна. Вельзи рядом с ней, сочувственно хлопает её по плечу, вопрошает примирительно: «Абухбухдях?».

— МОЯ КУХНЯ. МОЁ ШОКОЛАДНОЕ ПЕЧЕНЬЕ. — Голос разносится ветром, выбивает последние стёкла из настенного шкафчика, вихрит пространство над ними двоими.

Руки у Такамии подгибаются, он думает: «Ну, к чёрту», и ложится на Огу полностью.

— Ты охренел? — шёпотом уточняет Ога, но не двигается под ним. А вот его тёплая ладонь по-прежнему греет затылок и даже перебирает длинные волосы. Нехитрая ласка особенно хороша в этой ситуации, но Такамия подозревает не особенно лестное — может, это привычка няньки-контрактора гладить особо буйных по голове.

— Печенье? — вдруг говорит Вельзи, словно и не изъяснялся до этого исключительно на своём адябудях-наречии.

Ога почему-то бледнеет и обхватывает голову Такамии теперь уже обеими руками.

— Печенье, — соглашается Люци. — Шоколадное, — добавляет она после небольшой паузы, будто это значит что-то особенное.

— Дябу. — Звучит как вердикт. Кухню озаряет свет множества мелькающих молний, по телу раз за разом проходятся электрические разряды. И это... немного больно, пожалуй.

Они открывают рот одновременно.

— Вельзи, — уверенно и негромко просит Ога, от чего электрическое шоу мгновенно прекращается.

— Да всё хорошо с твоим печеньем, Люци! Наверное. — Такамия через Огу тянется к дверце духовки в отчаянной надежде, что с её любимой сладостью и правда всё в порядке. В конце концов, испечено печенье было ещё к завтраку, но второй противень они оставили на потом. Только вот «потом» случилась драка с такой бурей демонических энергий...

— Может, слезешь с меня?

Такамия оборачивается:  
— Спасибо, мне и так неплохо.

Оплавленная дверца наконец поддаётся. Для этого Такамия упёрся коленом Оге в живот, но кого ж оно волнует.

Печенье почти цело. Ога шумно вдыхает, чтобы констатировать очевидное.

— Подгорело.

Маленькие молнии вновь мечутся в пространстве. Ветер поднимает в воздух обломки стула, мусорку и полураздавленную Такамией коробку с хлопьями. И Ога сам же дополняет, с нажимом в голосе:  
— Не сильно подгорело, не волнуйтесь, малышня.

Коробка врезается тому в голову. Конечно, нельзя называть его маленькую тёмную леди «малышнёй».

Следующие полчаса они с Огой заняты минимальной экспресс-уборкой кухни, пока их демоны довольно трескают своё драгоценное шоколадное печенье, запивая тёплым молоком. Будто бы Такамия просто не испёк новую партию, если бы готовое всё же сгорело.

Ога норовит утащить очередную печеньку в рот, отлынивая от работы. Меж тем, за исключением мелких ссадин и тому подобного, у него от локтя до запястья на левой руке ещё и длинная царапина от их катания по полу, по осколкам кружек-стаканов и прочего добра. У Такамии же слегка саднит спина, но это мелочи, конечно. Вспухшая розовато-красная царапина и измазанная кровью светлая майка привлекают внимание — так, что хочется предложить хотя бы душ и футболку из своего гардероба. Ога будто не в гости пришёл, а под нож подставился.

— Пойдём переоденешься, — наконец кидает он, глядя в сторону. Не согласится же всё равно.

— Ну веди.

Он согласен?

В коридоре Такамия не выдерживает: буквально на секунды прижимает Огу к стене, фиксирует его левую руку, подняв её на уровень лица, и с нажимом ведёт языком по царапине от сгиба локтя к самому запястью. Касается языком центра ладони — и сразу же отпускает. Ога не сопротивляется, только смотрит. Тяжело и хищно. Неуверенности и не-желания в его взгляде нет. Были они вообще когда-то — вспомнить не получается.

Такамия не привык, чтобы на него так смотрели. Так хотели? Это всё очень странно, думает он, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату. Ога идёт следом, идёт по следу, и если верить ощущению «этот придурок пялится на меня» — не сводит взгляда. Вкус его крови совсем легко солонит и щиплет кончик языка, не кровь, а так, быстро исчезающая память о ней. Скоро и сама царапина заживёт — слишком быстро для человека, но, пожалуй, даже чересчур медленно для контрактора одного из сильнейших демонов.

С каждой новой ступенькой в голове Такамии туманится. Кажется, что его давным-давно подожгли и он пылает. Если прикрыть глаза, сосредоточиться на тёмном — на слепящем до белого — пламени внутри себя, то можно почувствовать силу. Его собственную и Оги, Вельзевула и Люцифер, всех четверых, окутывающую дом и сотни метров вкруг него.

Скрипит одна из ступенек; и пронзает глубже. Ощутить, что переплетены энергии попарно: контрактор-демон, но силы демонов не конфликтуют, а его и Оги, объединённые с демонической — у каждого со своей, всё ближе и сталкиваются, будоражат друг друга. Танцуют? Дерутся? Трахаются? Такамия позволяет себе улыбку. Он чувствует ещё. Живую дрожь единой человечье-демонической мощи и в глубине её маленькую бьющуюся точку невероятной то ли черноты, то ли белизны — ускользающее от него равновесие. Точка опоры. Не в поступи, не в распределении силы и скорости удара, где-то внутри беспокойного сердца, где-то между... Такамии её не поймать.

Он останавливается, вскоре идущий позади Ога врезается в него.

— Ну? Чего застыл?

Вот оно. Ога будто держит всегда беспокойный пляшущий огонёк на протянутой открытой ладони, эта же точка невидимо на сбитых костяшках его пальцев или прячется во взгляде. Такамия не хочет разрушать эту магию. Только завладеть ей. Поэтому не оборачивается. Осталась пара ступеней, пара шагов, открыть дверь...

Ога заходит, раздаётся щелчок замка, и только тогда Такамию срывает с катушек.

— Шшш.

Его всё гладят и гладят по голове, словно какого-то пса бездомного.

Такамия видит близко перед собой стену, безмятежно-дурацкий узор на обоях своей комнаты. Чуть опуская голову, обнаруживает, что сидит у Оги на коленях, прижимая к этой самой стене... и от двери они отошли совсем недалеко. Тот спокоен, будто вокруг бушевал тайфун, а ему норм. Было и будет в дальнейшем.

Майки на Оге уже нет, а вот на его шее и плечах хаотичной россыпью проявляются пятна — и, судя по чётким отпечаткам зубов, укусов среди них очевидно больше засосов. Губы распухшие, яркие, блестят от слюны. Хочется поцеловать их снова и теперь запомнить. Но сначала стоит разобраться, почему он отключился от реальности. Запоздало приходит понимание, что в штанах липко.

— Какого хуя? — задаёт Такамия самый естественный в мире вопрос.

— О, очнулся. В сознании ты всё же интересней. Хотя и так нечего, конечно, — Ога задумчиво ощупывает свой рот языком.

А руки-то всё гладят. Голова — шея — спина, и вверх, и обратно вниз. Вроде успокаивает, но бесит.

— Крови вообще-то особенно не было. Не знаю даже, с чего тебя унесло. Посмотри на меня, — одной рукой Ога поворачивает его к себе за подбородок, вглядывается в глаза. — Тебя ещё ведёт? Зрачки вроде в норме. Чуешь силу отчётливей? А меня?

— Ога. Какого хуя, я спрашиваю. — И да, Огу он чувствует ясно, пожалуй, лучше, чем себя самого.

— А с хера ли ты царапину облизывал? Моя кровь, моя с Вельзи магия. Когда чужая и много, всегда в голову даёт. Ты как видел демоническую энергию, чёрно-белой?

— Да, монохром, — нехотя соглашается Такамия. — Откуда всё это знаешь?

— Славненько, значит тебя скоро попустит. А я... случайно, в общем. Не спрашивай как это произошло: однажды на тренировке хлебнул крови Фуруичи, когда в нём Бармаглот был. Меня с неделю колбасило и всё цветами сияло. Ещё ж Демония, до хрена странностей. Ну а потом сам экспериментировал.

— Как можно случайно?..

Ога мимолётно хмурится:  
— Говорю же, не спрашивай. Сам не хотел бы знать. Фуруичи олень как всегда, Бармаглот нормальный мужик, но дебил дебилом, когда... в общем, тренировка не задалась маленько.

— Ты лез к ним двоим, как я к тебе?

— Неа. Там другая история. Реакции специфичны в каждом конкретном случае. Остальное тебя не касается.

Пусть и дико любопытно, но всё, что связано с Фуруичи, — последние темы, которые бы Такамия обсуждал с Огой. Во избежание. Поэтому он возвращается к настоящему.

— Ладно, с моими реакциями на тебя тоже разобрались. А что насчёт? — кивает на его ширинку, расстёгнутую наполовину.

— А я нет, как-то не до того было.

— Продолжим?

— Скорее начнём с начала. Одно условие.

Что? Такамия ненавидит «условия». Все чёртовы правила и ограничения.

— Никакой крови, — по-деловому уточняет Ога. — А то тебя опять развезёт... И что тогда с тобой опять делать? Перед Люци ещё объясняться придётся, почему мои метки на... А, забудь. Просто забудь.

Такамия, безусловно, согласен на бескровное условие, но закипает. Ога сам притягивает его в поцелуй, но, блядь, он не ослышался, метка?! Серьёзно?

Такамия мягко прикусывает губу, разрывая это волнительное, жаркое... и срочно стягивает футболку, пытается посмотреть себе за спину. Вроде ничего. Постойте-ка. Или чего, ему же не мерещится. Слезает с Оги, встаёт и нормально оглядывается, рассматривая полупрозрачные контуры метки Вельевула. На нём, контракторе Люцифер. Он попал. Теперь Люци сама из него основу для печенья сделает, а из дома — одну большую печку. И даже будет права.

— О-о-о-ога.

— Я тебя просто успокаивал. Переборщил с силой. Ну повисит чуток и сойдёт? Готов всё искупить.

— Ты её смоешь. Немедленно. Хоть зубами выгрызай, но чтоб не видна была и моя Люци не ощутила.

— А то от воды метка раз и пропала, да? Вроде потрахаться хотели? Вдруг они там все печеньки сожрали и скоро придут, — приуныв, тянет Ога. Это первый раз, когда Такамия слышит, что он хочет, а не соглашается неясно почему.

— В твоих же интересах всё успеть до. — Вообще, конечно, Люци умная маленькая леди, и их точно не побеспокоят в неподходящий момент, но Оге это знать необязательно. К тому же Вельзи тот ещё фактор непредсказуемости.

Метка от воды не сотрётся, конечно, но смыть с волос Оги всё ту же соль с перцем и измельчённой зеленью — а они отчётливо видны на его макушке, если смотреть сверху вниз, — как и просто затащить его в душ, хочется очень.

Такамия протягивает руку Оге, который по-прежнему сидит у стены, раскинув колени.

И тот крепко обхватывает его запястье, поднимаясь.

Вода ласково течёт по плечам, расслабляя мышцы, закручивается небольшим щекочущим водоворотом у ступней, и места в душе совсем мало, а Такамия вымывает специи из волос Оги, никуда не спешит и, кажется, абсолютно счастлив. Ну, до «абсолютно» не хватает как-то убрать метку и точно узнать, возбуждает ли он Огу или всё это херня какая-то творится. Но думать лень. Кажется, даже провоцировать лень. Вслед за прикосновениями тёплой воды по коже проходятся уверенные ладони — не опускающиеся, впрочем, сильно ниже поясницы. Такамия на одно длинное мгновение запрокидывает голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Оказывается, ему спокойно и томно. Не хочется ни одного лишнего движения — чтобы эти странные покой и довольство остались с ним подольше. Хочется, чтобы Ога ещё чуть-чуть побыл таким как сейчас: в меру ленивым, в меру покорным, тоже по-своему сосредоточенным.

И будто в противоречие собственным желаниям Такамия разбивает безмятежность момента. Делает шаг ближе, хотя казалось бы, куда. Вклинивается бедром между его ног и, отставив душ на подставку, обнимает Огу обеими руками, прижимает ближе. Как и год, и два назад, он чуть выше, так просто и приятно уткнуться губами в макушку, пахнущую свежими яблоками. Легко пахнущую его, Такамии, шампунем. Это зачаровывает и как никогда ясно вспоминается, что за пределами душевой и дома солнечное лето прожаривает улицы, здания, людей, демонов и зверьё Ишиямы, блестит на сочной зелёной траве. Это солнце, оно теперь почему-то в сердце, горит ровным огнём и слепит, бежит солнечными лучами вместе с током его крови... Такамия жадно шарит руками по спине и окончательно спускается на задницу, мнёт, притягивает к себе Огу за бёдра. У того стояк, не то чтобы сильный, но для начала вполне неплохо. Такамия касается головки пальцами, проходится по всему стволу. Ога дёргается, отстраняется.

— Что?

— Может, выйдем? Здесь тесно. — Голос у Оги хриплый. Член Такамии дёргается от слов, от интонации; остаётся зашипеть и недовольно, быстро пережать себя у основания. Он давно хочет, но до этого удавалось не обращать внимания на собственное возбуждение, а теперь — к чёрту, сила воли, как и томность, исчезают с каждой новой секундой.

— Тебе слабо?

— Если тут, я уже не остановлюсь. Мы точно можем разломать душевую?

Такамия представляет, что останется в жару без возможности ополоснуться, если они вдруг случайно разъебут не то что душевую, сколько всю эту хрупкую систему водоснабжения, и откровенно вздрагивает:  
— Не можем!

— Ну вот и я так думаю, — примирительно заключает Ога.

По возвращении Ога всё водит пальцами и языком по спине Такамии, так и остановив его в центре комнаты, буквально обездвижив своими действиями. Никакой неловкости и отстранённости. Много жадности и бесконечно довольства, которое нельзя не ощутить. Но что тогда было на кухне?

— Эй. Напомни-ка мне, а кухню мы зачем раздолбали, раз ты весь не против?

Ога смеётся:  
— Я по дракам с тобой тоже соскучился, придурок.

— На кухне больше никогда-а-а. Ах. — Такамия всё ещё также стоит, из-под оконных занавесок мягко сияет солнечный свет, кровать манит, и чёрное покрывало на ней кажется не к месту. И подойти бы, сдёрнуть его, устроиться на мягкой постели, подмять под себя Огу, зацеловав до крови...

Но пока Такамия наслаждается моментом — Ога наконец определился: покусывает и сразу зализывает кожу на его предплечьях, лопатках, поводит носом по шейным позвонкам, отфыркиваясь от мокрых длинных волос, не особо настойчиво трётся своим стояком о его ягодицы и, что куда лучше, — прекрасно и резко двигает рукой поверх его собственных пальцев на члене, надавливает на головку, размазывая смазку. Он бормочет что-то неслышное ему в кожу, может быть, в ту самую свою полустёртую метку Вельзевула, и говорит уже чётче и громче, согревая дыханием ухо:

— Разве можно упустить шанс подраться. Ты ж всё равно ждал, что отшатнусь тогда, не правда ли? Вот я и решил, почему бы и нет?

Твою мать. Ога никогда не перестанет его бесить. Ну если только в пару секунд после оргазма, хотя и в этом не стоит быть уверенным. Бешенства хватает, чтобы оторваться от горячих жадных рук, поцелуев и неритмичных толчков.

— Знаешь, что? — Такамия вполне готов устроить Оге желанную драку хоть прямо сейчас.

— Ну? — Ога ухмыляется и, кажется, тоже готов к новому раунду. В глазах его плещется азарт, а вот зацелованные губы манят. Что-то из этого для Такамии оказывается причиной для не-драки. Поэтому он делает подсечку и отправляет Огу в сторону кровати. Тот приземляется на неё и заливисто хохочет.

А Такамия... сначала улыбается, а после тоже присоединяется: к смеху, к Оге в постели.

— Всё, теперь отлично?

Да.

Определённо, да. Долгожданное, почти невозможное для него. Такамия молчит, вспоминая вдруг и недоумевая, как за один воскресный день Ога походя перевернул его дом и, может быть, в очередной раз жизнь. У Оги, несмотря на весь его азарт и веселье, слишком внимательный взгляд, он и так видит, знает.

Да у него в привычках совершать невозможное — например, прийти к Такамии. И не будь ему от этой привычки так хорошо и спокойно сейчас, взбесился бы не на шутку, но вся тьма его спит тяжёлым сном, ну или где-то на первом этаже вместе с Вельзи занимается своими делами.

— Нет, не отлично, — с очередным вызовом, с усмешкой, так похожей на волчий оскал, отвечает Такамия.

— Брешешь. — Ога склоняется ближе, резко и будто на пробу кусает его за нижнюю губу.

От поцелуя в этом мало, но только Такамия окончательно — глобально — успокаивается: где-то во тьме, погребённой солнцем и шоколадным печеньем, привычное ожидание беды, горестей и потерь ещё раз, напоследок, дёргает, стягивает ледяной лапой внутренности живота — и исчезает, будто бы насовсем. Оставляя лишь жаркое возбуждение и лёгкость, разлитые по всему телу. Оставляя лишь ту точку равновесия, что всё ещё маячит солнечным бликом в зрачках Оги, на его губах, в грубом смехе: уже на два голоса.

Ога, разметавшись на тёмном покрывале, стонет громко, не сдерживаясь, непрерывно, когда Такамия лижет его член, дразнясь, пробегаясь пальцами то по стволу, то трогая мошонку, и потом всё-таки заглатывает глубоко и сосёт. Поразительно, как давно он хотел Огу. Кажется, только получив его во временное распоряжение, понял ещё и насколько сильно хотел — в его шкале желаний в принципе нет нужной отметки — Ога по-прежнему за пределами, только теперь и Такамия делает шаг вслед за ним, и солнце-сердце жжёт так, что в уголках глаз влажно, губы саднит, в паху горячо и хочется всего-всего-всего. И верится, что это возможно. А Ога всё-таки садится на кровати, опять вплетая руки ему в волосы — и дались же ему! — держит его голову без всякого нажима и стонет как-то хрипло, особенно сладко. Такамия поднимает на него взгляд, и Ога, всматриваясь ему в глаза, повторяется с этим полустоном-полухрипом, выплёскивается ему на губы, шею. И тянет за волосы выше, к себе, легко наматывая пряди на пальцы, и целует в губы так, что Такамия сам вот-вот кончит. Мелькает ощущение: подобное было совсем недавно. Когда он не помнил? Ему хочется помнить каждую следующую сцену и вздох. Этого дня и грядущих...

Где-то с первого этажа раздаётся звонкий грохот. Словно упали кастрюли. Хотя почему же словно. Вельзи с Люци решили освоить готовку самостоятельно? Такамия стонет разочарованно, недовольно, но Ога смеётся, и, пожалуй, можно ещё немного побыть тут, растянуть удовольствие, распробовать его сладость и жар. Несколько коротких секунд Такамия прижимается к смеющимся губам и сам наконец с упоением целует, вылизывает рот Оги, прижимает за бёдра к кровати и более не фиксирует хаос своих и чужих движений. Теперь всё это действительно похоже на поцелуй и лихорадочное начало чего-то нового.


End file.
